El último día
by Kadel
Summary: Aquel fue el día en que fueron más felices, y el último que tuvieron para hacerlo. Después del incidente con Jesse, Dimitri llevó a Rose a una cabina alejada del campus... ¿Lo recuerdas?


**El ultimo día**

_Advertencia: es lemon. Bueno, todos sabemos qué pasó exactamente en la cabina, así que vamos con el fic_

_

* * *

_

-No podemos…- él me dijo

-Lo sé- estuve de acuerdo.

En todo caso tenerlo claro no hizo ninguna diferencia. Dimitri devolvió su mano a mi cintura y me besó de nuevo, con la misma furia y pasión de antes. Yo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, no había nada que nos impidiera continuar. Supongo que, por un momento, él quería olvidarse de que yo tenía diecisiete y él era mi mentor. ¿La verdad? A mi hace rato había dejado de importarme eso…

Dimitri puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, levantándome para sacar mi abrigo. Yo usaba una camiseta blanca de algodón sin hombros y jeans.

Trazó un camino de suaves mordiscos de mi hombro a mi mandíbula, volviendo a mi boca con urgencia. Dios, ¿podía amarlo tanto? Puse mis manos bajo su camiseta negra, delineando sus músculos con mis dedos. Finalmente se la saqué y cayó en algún lado. Él siguió besando mi cuello, y yo acariciaba aquella parte de su cuello en que yo sabía que estaban los tatuajes. Dimitri prácticamente hizo volar mi camiseta, de hecho me extrañó que no se rompiera. Bajó la vista sin pudor hacia mis pechos, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Miré hacia abajo sin entender, entonces sonreí también.

-¿Buenos recuerdos?

Era el mismo brassiere negro que llevaba aquella noche en que me encontró con Jesse. Esa fue la primera vez en que sentí que Dimitri me miraba… digo, en serio, me m i r a b a.

Puso sus largos dedos sobre el botón de mis jeans, entonces se detuvo. En un movimiento bastante lento en relación a toda la adrenalina de antes bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre mi pecho, con su oreja fría sobre donde estaba mi corazón.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté acariciando su suave cabello oscuro.

Él hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho antes, acarició suavemente donde estaban mis dos molnijas. Con la otra mano trazaba una línea invisible por mi espalda, haciéndome temblar.

Levantó la vista sin separar su oído de mi pecho, mirándome directo a los ojos. Dios… si en verdad existías en algún lugar, habías creado la perfección.

-Sólo me gusta saber que eres real…- giró su rostro y subió hasta mi boca arrastrando la nariz por mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas.-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?- susurró contra mis labios.

Por un momento pensé en golpearle la cabeza. Maldición. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso? Le di un beso suave, de hecho sólo puse mis labios sobre los suyos, como dos niños enamorados.

-Por supuesto que sí, camarada.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme, salvajemente esta vez. Y, ¡vaya! Nunca me había besado así. Bajé mi boca a su cuello, dándole suaves besos. Lo mordí suavemente, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo escuché suspirar. Me pregunté si alguna vez lo había mordido un Moroi… Volví a morderlo, esta vez más fuerte, quizás demasiado. Dijo algo en ruso que, como siempre, no pude entender. El ruso era extraño a mi parecer, pero demonios, amaba cuando Dimitri hablaba en ruso. Seguían siendo ruidos extraños, pero eran _sus _ruidos extraños.

En lo que bien había sido menos de un segundo Dimitri me había tumbado de nuevo, besándome. Puso sus manos sobre el brassiere, y las bajó por mis costillas, cintura y caderas. Esta vez sí desabrochó mis pantalones y yo me levanté un poco para que los sacara. Pasó sus manos por mis muslos y luego volvió a subirlas, llevándolas a mi espalda. Desabrochó el brassiere y yo hice mi movimiento. Lo abracé y rodé, haciendo que cambiáramos de posiciones. Era divertido mover a Dimitri con tanta facilidad, cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor no ponía ninguna resistencia. Los breteles resbalaron por mis brazos y Dimitri lanzó el brassiere al piso. Miré sus pupilas dilatadas y sobre todo noté la manera en que me miraba. No era necesario que lo dijera para saberlo. Me amaba como a nadie en este mundo.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a bajarlas, pero se detuvo cuando pensé que iba a tocar mi trasero. Tensó los labios y miró a otro lado.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza…- me miró y luego volvió a desviar la vista.-¡Oh, vamos! Estoy completamente segura de que has estado con más chicas antes y no es que pensara que eres un ángel caído del cielo que nunca le ha tocado el trasero a una chica, camarada.

Bueno, pensaba que era un ángel caído del cielo pero… ¡Hey!

Dimitri puso sus manos convertidas en garras en mi trasero, rasguñándolo cuando cerró las manos. Me reí ante esa demostración de "no-me-da-vergüenza" y lo besé. Bajé mi boca por su barbilla, cuello, pecho, y estómago, haciendo que se levantara y pegara la cabeza a la almohada cada vez más. Desabroché la hebilla de su cinturón y luego sus jeans. Bajé el cierre y Dimitri se lanzó sobre mí con un rugido, pillándome desprevenida. Deslicé los pantalones por sus piernas en tensión y él me ayudó a sacarlos del todo. Me tomó de la cintura y me giró, levantándome. Mi espalda quedo pegada a su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente… y bueno, también podía sentir otra cosa cerca de mi trasero.

Tomó mi cabello y lo puso sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Pasó un dedo sobre mis labios y después bajo las manos a mis pechos, acariciándolos suavemente. Movía sus pulgares sobre mis pezones, al mismo tiempo mordía y besaba mi cuello. Por un momento pensé que estaba haciéndome un chupetón, pero eso no era algo que Dimitri haría. Bajó la mano derecha por mi estómago y la puso sin pudor entre mis piernas. Las separé un poco más y él acarició por sobre mis bragas. No pude evitar gemir, lo que lo hizo ir más rápido. Giré mi cabeza para besarlo, pero él quedó a un paso de mis labios con los ojos cerrados. Cada vez movía la mano más rápido, y no pude evitar gemir contra sus labios. Parecía como si eso era lo que él quería que yo hiciera. De un momento a otro se detuvo y yo me di vuelta. Ahora sí, estaba más encendida que un volcán.

Quitó mis bragas y él mismo se quitó el bóxer, dejándome debajo de nuevo. Levantó mis piernas y me miró a los ojos, preguntando de nuevo. Yo me levanté para abrazarlo, y lo abracé más fuerte que nunca. Dimitri besó mi frente y cuando yo apoyé la cabeza en la almohada acarició mi rostro.

-¿Sabes que duele, no?

Asentí, sonriendo por su preocupación. Tomó mis manos, dejándolas descansar junto a mis hombros. El tiempo se volvió lento, si es que no se detuvo. En cada milímetro que Dimitri se movía podía ver el amor en sus ojos. No sabía si era normal o posible amar tanto a alguien, pero nada en mi vida era normal o posible. Apreté sus manos cuando lo sentí entrando, y a medida que más avanzaba, más apretaba sus manos. Se acercó para besarme, y entonces entró del todo. Mi quejido se perdió en su boca, mis manos apretaban las suyas con fuerza sobrehumana. Era verdad, dolía. Dimitri no dejó de besarme hasta que yo dejé de apretar sus manos. Entonces escondió el rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Apoyé mis manos sobre su espalda fría por el sudor, sin poder evitar rasguñarlo de vez en cuando. Sentía su respiración frenética contra mi cuello, además de gruñidos y gemidos.

-Roza, Roza, Roza…- repetía como una letanía, igual que aquella vez con el hechizo de lujuria.

No estaba segura de qué pasó con el tiempo. Si se había detenido, había sido un montón de horas o todo había pasado en unos segundos, pero de eso se trataba el amor, ¿no? Lo único que sabía con certeza era que si alguien estaba cerca de la cabaña había escuchado nuestras voces diciendo nuestros nombres, y a Dimitri diciendo un montón de cosas en ruso. Un "te amo" fue lo último que me susurró antes de separarnos.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Dimitri, tomando la comodidad en su calor. Él besó mi frente y pasó sus dedos por mi pelo.  
-Te amo, Roza. -él me besó otra vez.-Siempre estaré aquí para ti. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.


End file.
